The Hill's Family Warfare
by Willie0613200
Summary: The King of the Hill and Call of Duty working together.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hill's Family Warfare**.

I **Do not own Call of Duty and King of the Hill Characters. I own my Characters.**

 **6:00 AM**

There is a kid named Bobby Hill 5 years then all the sudden Mr. Hill gets a call from the Homeland of Security and telling them their son has a transporter from other dimensions and Hank said I gonna kick your ass. Then Captain John Price, Soap, Gaz, Roach, Ghost, Yuri, Griggs, Mason, Salazar, Section, Woods, Husdon, Weaver, Harris, Brooks, Bowman, Nikolai, Hesh, Logan, Jackson Sandman, Foley, Dunn, Ramirez, Grinch, Truck, Frost, MacMillan (Baseplate), Arem, Barton, Griffen, Lootz, Lovejoy, Mac, Newcastle, Paulsen, Wallcroft, Andrei Harkov, Leonid Pudovkin, Anton Fedorov, Alyosha Tarkovsky, Sabre, Faucon, Tueur, Morel, Logan Walker, David "Hesh" Walker, Riley, Elias T. "Scarecrow" Walker, Thomas A. Merrick, Keegan P. Russ, Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson, Kick, Neptune, Riddian "Grim" Poe, Chris "Torch" Green, Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson, Samuel J. Stuhlinger, Russman, Edward Richthofen, Ludvig Maxis, Bus Driver, Samantha Maxis, George Barkley, Demonic Announcer, Michael "Finn" O'Leary, Albert "Weasel" Arlington, Salvatore DeLuca, Billy Handsome, Stanley Ferguson, Brutus, The Giant, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski (Drunk Nikolai), Takeo Masaki, Eddie, and Vasquez are coming through the computer screen. And their enemies came with them like Makarov, Shepard, Menendez, Zakhaev, Dragovich, Kravchenko, Rorke, Steiner and the zombie armies have came together with each other to kill the really world. Bobby what the hell going on here and why the army outside the house Hank yells. Then comes Dale Cotton Hill and Bill with 2,000 M16A1's 4,000 Glock 17s 10,000 Glock 19's, 10,000 Glock 22's 2,000 Shotguns Police Issued and 4,000 Hunting Rifles and 4 bags of guns from Arlen Police Department 100 Ruger LC9's, 100 Colt M1911's, AK-47's, AKM, AK-74, AK-74M, AN-94,6000 APS and 1000 bags of ammo 10 bags of tactical vest Boomhauer showed up in Texas Rangers SWAT Trucks RPK-74, RPD Light Machine Gun, RPK , RPG-7,Humvees, Light Strike Vehicles grab everything you need Boomhauer and people now. Cowboy Texas Rangers and Dale's Gun Club came together for a joint operation with the National Guard and Call of Duty Heroes and they was shocked I'll work in Command Hank and Dale said together.

 **7:00 AM**

We'll take Bobby with us Mr. Hill said Captain Price and Sandman. To Dr. Fyffe's house to fix a Teleporting Device dimension to dimension so we can transport them back City Council has one option call the United States Army General to check on a Teleporting Device from across different dimensions. The dead are on the loose also with the terrorist group. Captain if you hurt Bobby I'll kick your ass Hank said to Captain Price. Bill, Dale and Boomhauer you guys sure about going with them. Yes we are Hank don't take my dad with you Dale. The FBI have showed up to arrest Hank for threatening Homeland Security Secretary nobody was very happy with Hank Hill. CIA Agents were trying to talk to President Bush and the president give the order to release Hank Hill from the FBI custody immediately and the agent was going to refuse to release Hank Hill from jail. General Shepard was ordered by Samantha Maxis to attack Arlen Texas. Houston and Dallas Police Department's are calling The Texas Rangers and U.S. Marines to assist the escort to Houston Airport. Let's get my son from Tennessee Buck Strickland said to the british captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hill's Family Warfare**.

I **Do not own Call of Duty and King of the Hill Characters. I own my Characters.**

 **6:00 AM**

There is a kid named Bobby Hill 5 years then all the sudden Mr. Hill gets a call from the Homeland of Security and telling them their son has a transporter from other dimensions and Hank said I gonna kick your ass. Then Captain John Price, Soap, Gaz, Roach, Ghost, Yuri, Griggs, Mason, Salazar, Section, Woods, Husdon, Weaver, Harris, Brooks, Bowman, Nikolai, Hesh, Logan, Jackson Sandman, Foley, Dunn, Ramirez, Grinch, Truck, Frost, MacMillan (Baseplate), Arem, Barton, Griffen, Lootz, Lovejoy, Mac, Newcastle, Paulsen, Wallcroft, Andrei Harkov, Leonid Pudovkin, Anton Fedorov, Alyosha Tarkovsky, Sabre, Faucon, Tueur, Morel, Logan Walker, David "Hesh" Walker, Riley, Elias T. "Scarecrow" Walker, Thomas A. Merrick, Keegan P. Russ, Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson, Kick, Neptune, Riddian "Grim" Poe, Chris "Torch" Green, Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson, Samuel J. Stuhlinger, Russman, Edward Richthofen, Ludvig Maxis, Bus Driver, Samantha Maxis, George Barkley, Demonic Announcer, Michael "Finn" O'Leary, Albert "Weasel" Arlington, Salvatore DeLuca, Billy Handsome, Stanley Ferguson, Brutus, The Giant, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski (Drunk Nikolai), Takeo Masaki, Eddie, and Vasquez are coming through the computer screen. And their enemies came with them like Makarov, Shepard, Menendez, Zakhaev, Dragovich, Kravchenko, Rorke, Steiner and the zombie armies have came together with each other to kill the really world. Bobby what the hell going on here and why the army outside the house Hank yells. Then comes Dale Cotton Hill and Bill with 2,000 M16A1's 4,000 Glock 17s 10,000 Glock 19's, 10,000 Glock 22's 2,000 Shotguns Police Issued and 4,000 Hunting Rifles and 4 bags of guns from Arlen Police Department 100 Ruger LC9's, 100 Colt M1911's, AK-47's, AKM, AK-74, AK-74M, AN-94,6000 APS and 1000 bags of ammo 10 bags of tactical vest Boomhauer showed up in Texas Rangers SWAT Trucks RPK-74, RPD Light Machine Gun, RPK , RPG-7,Humvees, Light Strike Vehicles grab everything you need Boomhauer and people now. Cowboy Texas Rangers and Dale's Gun Club came together for a joint operation with the National Guard and Call of Duty Heroes and they was shocked I'll work in Command Hank and Dale said together.

 **7:00 AM**

We'll take Bobby with us Mr. Hill said Captain Price and Sandman. To Dr. Fyffe's house to fix a Teleporting Device dimension to dimension so we can transport them back City Council has one option call the United States Army General to check on a Teleporting Device from across different dimensions. The dead are on the loose also with the terrorist group. Captain if you hurt Bobby I'll kick your ass Hank said to Captain Price. Bill, Dale and Boomhauer you guys sure about going with them. Yes we are Hank don't take my dad with you Dale. The FBI have showed up to arrest Hank for threatening Homeland Security Secretary nobody was very happy with Hank Hill. CIA Agents were trying to talk to President Bush and the president give the order to release Hank Hill from the FBI custody immediately and the agent was going to refuse to release Hank Hill from jail. General Shepard was ordered by Samantha Maxis to attack Arlen Texas. Houston and Dallas Police Department's are calling The Texas Rangers and U.S. Marines to assist the escort to Houston Airport. Let's get my son from Tennessee Buck Strickland said to the british captain. Zombies yelled Captain Price and Sandman shoot to kill the zombies in the head. And Hank's mom was not to happy with Captain Price special operations team. The CIA and President Bush are willing to work with the heroes as we get attacked by Samantha Maxis men and zombies. USSS Agents are working on putting an protection order on every VIP in every country. Don't worry about a thing Mr. President. CIA Agents were trying to work towards


End file.
